Conventionally, there have been air conditioning indoor units that can utilize the Coanda effect to guide a flow of outlet air in a predetermined direction.
For example, in the air conditioner disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-232531, a horizontal louver is disposed in the neighborhood of an air outlet and in the traveling path of outlet air. in this air conditioner, the outlet air becomes an upward Coanda airflow along the horizontal louver because of the Coanda effect and is guided toward a ceiling in a room.